


15. Lazarus

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [76]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Game: Resident Evil 4, M/M, Mind Control, Plagas!Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Red eyes stare at him, like from some nightmare come alive. Chris searches those eyes, desperately, looking for any hint of the person he knows, looking for any hint oflife.But the eyes gaze back at him steady, dead as any corpse's.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Dare to Write challenge [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	15. Lazarus

Red eyes stare at him, like from some nightmare come alive. Chris searches those eyes, desperately, looking for any hint of the person he knows, looking for any hint of  _ life _ . But the eyes gaze back at him steady, dead as any corpse's. It makes him sick.

" _ What the hell did you do to him _ ?" He knows he should move, should act, should do  _ something _ other than being a immobile target, but he can't look away.

"You don't like it? I think red looks fetching on him." Saddler's smile is an ugly thing, but Chris would rather look at it than face the empty puppet his lover's become. Seeing the cult leader place his hand on Leon's blank face, standing close, acting so  _ intimate _ as though he has the  _ right _ makes Chris' stomach churn even more, this time with unmistakable hatred. "His obedience is my favorite thing, however. It was so enervating to hear his inane quips; now he only does and says what I want him to, and isn't that so much better?"

"You sick bastard." He wants to shoot the insane man, has his gun raised and ready.

But Leon's in the way, standing protectively in front of Saddler. Every time Chris moves, trying to get a better shot, Leon moves too, proving that despite the inhuman eyes there's still intelligence there. And Chris can't do it, can't make himself press the trigger. He can't hurt  _ Leon _ .

Saddler laughs, safe behind his brainwashed guard. Because he knows about Chris and Leon, he has to. Why else would he act like this, with so much obvious sadism? And Chris can't disprove it, because he thought he'd lost Leon, once he heard about the failed mission. He thought he'd lost the person who could make him smile just by thinking about him, the one person he could let down all walls and pretenses and simply be himself with.

"I'll get you, you bug-faced shithole. You hear me? And I'm going to make you tell me how to turn him back into himself, so help me God," Chris swears, circling around the pair, searching for any breaks in Leon's defense.  _ As if there'd be any _ , a dryly amused voice in his head says, sounding much like his lover. It works well to squeeze his heart, painfully. It also makes him all the more determined to get Leon back so he can hear him make his sarcastic comments again.

Saddler only smiles at him, though, opening his arms wide. Leon stands in front of him, blocking any chance of taking a shot. "Go ahead, Mr. Redfield. I'm all too eager to see you try. But I would suggest you do something soon, because we are actually busy, my little guard and I. And you are in the way."

Leon's red eyes stare right at him, somehow looking right through him at the same time. Chris ignores the pang of pain and focuses on those eyes instead. That color is wrong. Leon's eyes are blue, shining with life and determination, and he  _ will _ get them back. No matter what he has to do.

Taking a deep breath he takes a better hold of his gun, studies Leon. Then he moves.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](https://tveckling.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/tveckling)~


End file.
